


Episode 2.15: Ultimate Deadpool

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: AmusedbutConfused!Natasha, Blending Universes, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chocolate, Cleaning up Deadpool's Messes, Deadpool - Freeform, Deadpool gives Fury Headaches, Deadpool-typical antics, Did I mention this involves Deadpool?, Even though he's not actually in the story, Flowers, Gen, Humor, Irritated!Fury, Marriage Proposal, Natasha-typical violence, Peter's team is in trouble for once, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Women Being Awesome, best way I know how to tag it now, canon-compliant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fury and Natasha discuss the aftermath of Spidey's adventure with Deadpool and the fourth wall gets broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 2.15: Ultimate Deadpool

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so maybe my chapter fics aren't going to get updated as quickly as I thought...quick, here's some humor relating to Deadpool! Don't kill me!

                Fury was still cleaning up the mess those blasted monkeys had left in his office when the Black Widow walked in.  She took one look around and simply stated, “Deadpool.”

                “Deadpool,” he confirmed, sorting the reports he’d picked up off the floor into some semblance of order.  “Stole sensitive SHIELD information on superhero secret identities so he could sell it, got it stolen from him by Taskmaster, then used our data to find out where Taskmaster was while tricking my heroes-in-training into thinking he was working with us.  Thank God Parker tagged along or we’d have one big mess on our hands.”  Said heroes-in-training, minus Parker, would be doing a lot of extra training for a very long time for trying to keep Deadpool’s antics from him.

                “Well, that explains everything.”

                He glanced up.  “What?”

                She rolled her eyes.  “He showed up at my apartment with flowers and chocolates to beg my forgiveness for trying to kill Spider-Man.”

                Fury started.  “He knows about you and Parker?”

                She shrugged.  “At this point, nothing about him surprises me anymore.”

                “What did you do?”

                She gave him a wicked little smirk.  “Shot him in several severely painful places and threatened to find a way to make it permanent if he so much as touched Spider-Man again.”

                He smiled at that.  “Good.  I assume he took the hint.”

                “I think he did.” She shrugged again.  “But this is Deadpool we’re talking about here.  The man proposed to me after I was done shooting him the first time.” 

                “The first time?”

                “I shot him up again in answer to said proposal.”

                “Ah.”

                She frowned.  “It was strange, though.  After that he said he was happy I was my badass self again after having been mopey and angsty and emotional for so long.”

                Fury gave her an askew glance. “What the hell does that mean?”

                “I haven’t the slightest idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fic about Deadpool is not a fic about Deadpool if the fourth wall is not broken in one way or another. :)


End file.
